


Demons of The Light

by AlexandraUdinov144



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The 100 (TV), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Past, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraUdinov144/pseuds/AlexandraUdinov144
Summary: This is a story that follows Clarke and Lexa's daughter River in her journey to become the leader she was meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is truly my first on going fic that I will be posting here on AO3 so yay me. I started this fic in August 2015 over on fanfic.net and my last post was in 2016. I finally feel like I can continue writing. None of the characters except Dani are mine. I spoke to Coeur-d'astronaute many moons ago and go permission to us River from some of her past works. so without any more rambling from me, welcome's to DOTL hold on to your red hunting caps it is going to be a wild ride.  
> \- Alex

Demons of The Light 

 

Chapter 1

Clarke waited and waited for her lover and her daughter. They had left camp two weeks ago to meet with a clan of people forming in the mountains. They were supposed to be back four days ago, yet her home remained empty. Gathering her self for the day she pushed open her door to the bustling streets of Polis. Many greeted her as she passed, children played, as the sun came through fast moving clouds. Fall was just settling in and the leaves were slowly changing from lush rich green to spectacular reds and oranges and yellows.

As Clarke made her way toward the large tower from which her wife usually ruled from, she stared up at the giant structure and not for the first time, wondered if that’s were her wife’s love of candles came from. Shaking her head she continued inside to the lift, the building really did look like a giant candle. Wondering if Indra had asked for breakfast yet, she hoped so. As the lift came to a stop she was greeted by an exasperated Raven. “ Clarke, I’m gonna kill Indra” her long time friend starts before Clarke can even leave the lift. Rolling her eyes, “ What for this time?” She asked as they made their way walking ]side by side to the throne room. “ Clarke… She is stealing my wife” The mechanic says with a straight face. Barking out a laugh, Clarke pushes open the door to the room shooting a look at the table and mentally fist pumping at all the food sitting there. “ Have they been up late working again?” She asks taking a large bite of warm bread. “ It was past midnight and I was cold and I miss her and you know, I understand they are doing important work but battle strategy isn’t really great dinner conversation.” Raven threw back with a snort.

Clarke’s response was interrupted by the door opening. Octavia and Indra came walking in, “ Speak of the devil, Indra give me my wife !” The brunette called out jumping up waving a fork around and jabbing it toward the older woman. “ Oh how scary a little bird waving a fork around” Indra sassed, Octavia chuckled and removed the fork from her wife’s grasp and silenced her protests by kissing her soundly. “ Raven leave Indra alone.” The mechanic opened her mouth once more said nothing, huffed and sat down at the table pulling Octavia with her. Laughing heartily at her friends Clarke looked to Indra who had become so close to Clarke in the last years. “ Has there been any word?” She asked hope colouring her voice. “ No word on Heda or Princess River, I’m sorry Clarke” Indra also sat, resting her elbows on the table and taking some egg whites. “ Scouts came back from the forest this morning and confirmed that they did in fact leave Maun Town but no one has seen or heard from them.” The older woman said with worry. All the people at the table now quiet out, Clarke looked to the magnificent throne a few paces away. “ Where are you my loves?”

Twenty miles away, deep in the woods. River was fighting for he mothers life. Men had captured them and River had to make a choice. The men had them in a wooden cage and the leader a man named Nicolas Crane was blood thirsty. He said they could fight for their freedom. Knowing her fate, before her mother could utter words or take a breath River shot out of the cage. Ignoring Crane’s laughter, River looked at her mother, her Heda. The utter panic in her eyes almost made River turn away but she wouldn’t, she would stand tall and brave in the face of unsurmountable odds to protect her mother. Her Heda. She turned to face away from Lexa her back the cage, her hands clenched in fists. As the first man ran to her she stood firm. She would not let any harm come to her Heda. Even if it cost her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well as a writer getting back into the swing of things is very hard. So if this is crap I'm very sorry. Comment leave kudos. Follow me on Tumblr obey-swag-4ever ..... no-one laugh I made it when I was an 8th grader and I don't know how to change it. Come follow me it will be fun. Maybe.  
> Much love  
> -Alex

Blood dripped steadily into the ground, falling like slow rivers down long fingers. The rich red leaving tracks in dirt covered arms. Sharp breaths creating small clouds of air. Grey eyes clear and focused lay on the man standing a few feet from her, a broad sword clenched tightly in is right fist. His teeth clenched in a snarl and his feet stuck in place. River could smell his fear, it reeked. 

The mangled bodies of his comrades lay slew behind her. Unable to handle the tension, the man howled and ran toward her, swinging wildly. Stepping out of the way, she used is momentum to pull his feet out from underneath him. Growling he launched at her again, slashing at her once again. Keeping out of the way River decided to go on the offensive. She could tell her time was running out, a deep wound across her back was slowly but surely going to kill her. Launching herself forward, she blocked his feeble attempts at blocking her and sliced her blade underneath his armour. Blood spilled, he fell to his knees, turning River struck once and the mans head fell from his shoulders. Before River could properly reorient herself, two more men rushed her, and her dance of death continued. Stray blades cutting deep into her as she fought, a glance back to her mother cost her a knife to her gut. “ Enough!” Crane growled from the edge of the clearing. Pulling a long curved sword he stepped into the makeshift ring. “My turn, you beat me and you are free to go” From the cage Lexa cried out in rage at the absurdity, “River you don’t have to do this, please you are injured” Not taking her eyes of the man in front of her, she waited. He blinked and dipped his head. Turning her back to him she faced her mother, “ I must, it is my duty, regardless of my condition or feelings, the Commander must be kept safe. You know this” Her voice soft yet firm. Desperate, Lexa spoke once more, her hands grasping at the bars of her prison. “ Think of your mother River.” Looking down in shame, River steeled herself and looked back to her nomon. “ I am thinking of her,” Placing her left arm across her chest and bowing deeply, River turned back toward Crane. 

Without words they pulled back into fighting stances. River standing tall kept her sword out to the side, as Crane crouched lower to the ground a sickening smile took over both of their faces. This was it, the fight of her life, and she would, not loose! Lexa held her breath, what River said had scared her, she had no clue where this blind sense of duty came from. As River grew up both her and Clarke had done their best to not let how they were raised impact River negatively. The duty of commander was Lexa’s to bear, she had never wanted her child to experience the kind of choices she had to at her age. Yet here she was, trapped in a godforsaken cage while her daughter laid waste to countless men. Lexa had never seen such violence from her, she knew that before today her daughter had never taken a life. Now she stood having taken many lives, all in the name of the commander. She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of metal hitting metal. The battle had begun, Lexa watched as they danced across the makeshift ring, what River lacked in strength she made up for in skill and speed, no one had a clear advantage. However just as the battle seemed to be even, Crane seemed to get better, faster, stronger. Time slowed down as Lexa watched River make her first crucial mistake. As her blade swung high Crane ducked under and swung up. His blade pushing through muscle and bone like butter. River gasped, pain like no other shooting through her, looking down she could see his blade stuck just above her hip. A sharp cry left her lips as he moved away taking his blade with him. Stumbling back River pressed her hand to her hip, warm sticky blood quickly covered her hand. With blurry vision she took a breath in and let it out. She wasn’t dead yet. Gripping her sword she stood firm. “ River, yield! I beg you please!” Her mother called from behind her. “ I WILL NOT” she howled back. Smiling wickedly Crane rushed River. Who deflected as many blows as she could but her injures were too great. 

She saw it before it hit her, he spun, that same wicked smile upon his lips. His blade went straight through her, she felt the pain course through her, she felt blood spill down her chin from her lips. She felt her lungs fill with blood. She felt the cold ground from her knees, the pain of her loss was greater than anything she had ever felt. She knew this was it, her inability to win would cost not only her life but her mothers. Her Heda, looking up at Crane from the ground she could see the pure evil in his eyes. She refused to leave her mother with nothing. As a child she had found a wolf pup in the woods, they had become fast friends in secret, and they grew up together. Throwing back her head River howled, the sound carrying deep into the woods. Her last hope was that Night could hear her, feeling blackness creep along the edges of her vision. The last thing she saw was his black fur streaking from the woods. 

The moment Crane stabbed River a fear like no other Lexa had ever felt washed over her as she saw River fall. She clawed at the cage, time seemed to stop, she new she was screaming but she couldn’t hear it. She could feel tears stream down her face, as she tried to get to her child. She barely registered River’s howl, all she wanted was to get to her. It wasn’t until a thundering noise came from the woods, a giant wolf 17 hands high at the should launched through the tree line straight for Crane. He barely had time to turn around before the great beasts jaws clamped around his neck. 

More wolves came streaming from the woods, snarling and howling. A beautiful white wolf ran straight to River the other wolves attacked the remaining men. Lexa’s view was suddenly blocked by a large black figure. Lexa met the giant creatures eyes and in that moment the battle that raged on around them stopped. She could see so many things in this creatures eyes, power, respect, and a wildness that made Lexa shiver. The wolf growled lowly and bowed his head before lunging forward and tearing the gate off the cage in a pure show of power. As soon as the great beast moved, Lexa shot out of her prison. Racing to her daughter she slid to the ground, “ River! River can you hear me?” Looking down at her Lexa knew, she knew in her gut her daughter was not okay. " River, sweetheart?" She cried out. Lexa was not one for pet names, most of the times it was hard enough to get her to smile. But around her family and especially when they were hurt, she was a mother first, and commander second. " River can you hear me" Lexa pleaded. River could hear her mother, she felt a cool nose on her cheek as well. " Mom?" She croaked out. Blood seeping through her lips. " Hey sweetheart, I'm here" Lexa cooed trying to get her daughter's eyes to open. " Let Nomon see your eyes, please River " River knew it must be bad. 

She had never heard her mother sound so afraid. And she never used so many pet names. She felt a tongue lap gently at her cheek. " Night is that you?" She whispered opening her eyes. She first found her closest friend's eyes. They were like hers, grey. She reached a shaky blood covered hand up to the wolf's muzzle. " Thank you old friend" She whispered. The giant beast laid his body on the ground and curled around her. His head resting on her shoulder gently. River's eyes turned to meet her mothers, they were full of tears. " Hey Nomon" She said a soft smile gracing her features as she looked at her mother. "Are you alright?" She asked doing her best to ignore the stream of blood falling from her lips. " Shhh I'm fine don't speak" Lexa urged her daughter quietly. She ran her fingers through her daughters long hair. River frowned at her mother, she reached up and wiped the blood from her mothers face. She looked at the rest of her and felt failure seep into her bones, the way her own blood was seeping out of her onto the earth. Her mother had other wounds, wounds that needed healing. " I'm sorry " She breathed out. Her mother's confused eyes fuelled her apology. " I'm sorry I couldn't do better, I'm so sorry, forgive me please Heda, please Nomon forgive me" She begged tears rushing down her cheeks. Night whined at his friends distress. 

Lexa sucked in a sharp breath, " Shhhh, little one, I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive." Lexa whispers into River's hair. " Night I don’t want her to see this, take her home. Take her home to Mamma" River says in a language unfamiliar to Lexa, kissing her wolf friends nose. He whines and growls lowly. He doesn't want to leave her. " Go!" She says in grounder language. With a snarl and a howl he in one movement has Lexa on his back and is sprinting through the woods howling his pain as Lexa screams her daughter's name. River can't help but smile at her mother's safety. It was all that mattered, is that one of them comes home. She feels a presence above her and looks to see a white wolf,Snow, howl out as her vision fades to black. 

Night POV  
Ignoring Lexa’s protests he slung her onto his back and shoving his pain deep inside he ran. “ No go back! We have to go back! Please! RIVER!!!” Lexa pleaded and howled but the great wolf ran on. As Night takes his imprints Mother away he howls in pain. He knows he might have just left his imprint to die. His howls mix with Lexa's as he runs. At the speed he is going its all Lexa can do but to hold on to him. Her nails digging into his fur as her tears soak the back of his neck. He can also feel the warm sticky feeling of blood from one of her wounds. Pushing him self harder he dodges trees and leaps over logs. His imprint gave him one final task and if he died tying to do it than so be it. But for all the things in the world he lived in, he was going to get this woman home, and he was going to look after her.

After what seems like days, the familiar smells of Polis fill Night's nose. As he reached the great city he slowed. His charge had long since fallen asleep,  
He howls with joy, and to warn the people. The air was crips, the morning light just breaking over the city the sun not quite up as he trotted to the gate. A woman with long beautiful blond hair slams to a stop at the gate. Night simply waits, he knows without permission he is not supposed to go any farther. The blond woman walks cautiously down to him at the tree line. This woman smelled like River, turning his head to one side Night stops in front of them and lowers his body to the ground before gently slipping his charge off his back. He presses his nose into her neck and licks softly. She stirs, as she is waking the large wolf walks over to Clarke. He whines and collapses at her feet, Clarke drops down to him and runs her hand through his fur. " Thank you great warrior" She whispers.

At this moment Lexa seems to awaken from her delirious state. " RIVER! RIVER" she screams. She struggles to her feet, swaying and stumbling all the while howling her daughters name in agony. Clarke watches in confusion and shock. Lexa makes toward the forest when Night is in front of her whining. " Get out of my way" She snarls in her language. The wolf plants his paws in the ground and bares his teeth silently. Lexa lets out a haunting battle cry and draws out her sword. Her chest is heaving, Night knows in his heart that his imprint’s mother shares the same truth he came to understand that River was gone. Someone had to tell her other mother. Lexa stood unmoving her breath coming in short pants, her arm shaking. Night walked forward slowly pushing the tip of the sword aside with his muzzle. He walked to Lexa until their foreheads were just about touching. In a slow motion the giant wolf pressed his face against hers.

The resounding cry of anguish and harsh sobbing would haut Clarke for many months to come. Clarke moved to her wife as she clung to the wolf. His large body almost swallowing her seemingly small frame. The wolf meet Clarke's eyes and they reflected the same pain and anguish she heard from her wife. " Lexa" Clarke called out gently. Her hand scratching gently along her wife's scalp. " Darling" She gently ordered the brunette. Night, the ever loyal wolf, stood stock still letting the mother cling to him for comfort. Clarke moved to her knees behind her wife, her hands griping gently at the back of her neck and running her fingers along her scalp. Almost in one fluid movement Lexa was wrapped in Clarke's arms. “ Come on love” With shaking hands herself Clarke steered Lexa to the gate where her guard flanked them, shielding them from view. Lexa paused at the gate, turning back to Night “ You’re all that’s left please stay” standing up to full height the great wolf followed his charge in to the great city River had once told him about. 

The people of Polis watched with trepidation, they knew nothing good had happened. They waited with bated breath, and as the sun crested over the city, a cry of anguish from their skyprisa rang out across the whole city. Their Princess was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my what have I done ??????  
> Tune in when ever I get my life together to find out what happens next!  
> Comment  
> comment  
> comment  
> you get the idea  
> comment  
> <3  
> \- Alex


End file.
